


The Annoying Jester joins the Crew!

by SinisterMagik



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brown is missing, Confused Impostors, Crack Omake, Crewmates are not Humans, Everyone is Annoyed, Everyone misses Brown, Gen, Lies, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protagonist is Human, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMagik/pseuds/SinisterMagik
Summary: Mike likes seeing people annoyed at him ever since he found the joy in doing so. He always annoyed people with his lies, deceiving people as he laughs to their annoyed reaction. And when he get himself ejected from the ship, to the crew's dismay, find that he wasn't the Impostor.He always have fun doing this, spending his annoying players online.But one day, Mike wakes up in a ship with 10 other people in a space suit. Not only that, he gets himself stuck in a time loop.But Mike will make do with the situation as he finds that he can annoy the crew without any consequences.Join Mike as he messes with the crew with his pranks and silly lies. Maybe he can mess with the Impostors as well.(Or Mike is actually just really scared and doesn't know what to do to escape the ship and end the loop. He couldn't do anything as he sees his new friends die before him.)
Relationships: Orange & Lime (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just made for fun. Don't take this seriously as this story was actually aimed to become a crackfic.
> 
> This fic will feature friendship, broken friendship, character deaths, trauma, and most importantly, time loops.
> 
> I don't have any association with Among Us as this is just a fanfic.

* * *

**GrtstPlan was not an Impostor**   
**1 Impostor remain.**

"Pft, nobody is moving at all. Are they really that shocked that I'm not the Impostor? Damn, they're fucking dead this time."

I'm Mike, a 15 year old boy who has nothing better to do but mess with people.

You may be wondering what I'm currently doing. Well, I'm playing a game on my phone that is called Among Us. It's rather a silly name, but it fits perfectly.

This game is about a murder mystery as 10 players are given a task to fix a ship (If the map you chose is Skeld). But there are 1 to 3 Impostors in the crew as they'll sabotage everyone and kill everyone to win the game.

The crewmates need to find out who the Impostor's are before they can kill each of them. But they have to get their fellow crew's trust too as they'll be ejected if they're suspected to be the Impostor.

But, that's not what I play this game for. I don't care if I'm a Crewmate or an Impostor.

No, what I do here is play and annoy with the Crewmates. I know, pretty horrible of me.

It's always funny to see how people react when I get them angry. I always play with voice chat as I like hearing them scream at me for how much of a troll I am.

But recently, the way I play is losing it's charm to me. I no longer felt the same pleasure as I first troll people.

Maybe I should try being serious for once and see if I enjoy this game.

Meh, I doubt that. But I'll just go and see.

* * *

 **Perspective** : **Unknown**

_'Hm... This is so troublesome, why can't I save my friends... All I wanted to do is rescue everyone.'_

Before I can finish my task, the Impostor appears behind me in a flash.

_Snap_

My body drop to the ground as I float out of my body. I ignore the Impostor as I go finish my task.

_'Maybe I'm doing this wrong... Can I even save everyone at this rate?'_

I look at the Impostor as they went in the vent. I sigh as I go watch the others.

_'... Wait, maybe I can bring someone else to the ship with me... I could definitely ask for help right now. But, the crew ship is already full. Wait, that's it! Couldn't I just hack the comms to change that?'_

I rewind time itself to the very beginning before the killings happened. I had this ability before I was a crewmate. Nobody knows about my ability as I fear for my friends to betray me for it. But enough of that, I have something to worry about.

_'This time, I'm going to save everyone. I can't let any of them die for their sake. I hope the new crew member I'll bring will help me expose the Impostors before the start of the killings. I need to find the Teleporter after I hack the comms.'_

"Lime, what are you standing there for? We have to fix the ship now." Yellow glared at me as they tap their feet.

"R-Right, sorry about that. I was thinking about my... Friends."

This made everyone look at me in suspicion. Uh, this'll definitely make me a suspect. Anyway, I have to be discreet about this. I can't trust anyone here yet since they'll eject me without warning.

* * *

 **Perspective:** **Mike**

_"Red did it! Didn't I tell you guys that I saw him vent to begin with?"_

_"W-What, no! I'm not the Impostor! Can't you see that Green is lying!"_

_"You've been pretty suspicious Red. Sorry, but we'll have to eject you."_

TheAngel voted.

HandJ voted.

HenryStmin voted.

_"G-Guys, you can't be serious about this!"_

I look at the remaining 2 crewmates that haven't voted yet. I look at the both of them as I hope they don't vote me.

...

**Trickster was not an Impostor.**

**2 Impostors remain.**

I frown in sadness as I see my character floating away in space. I guess this is karma for what I did.

Honestly, why did I think playing normally will be fun? I should probably just drop this game off.

Tch, this is what happens for believing in people. And didn't Cyan see me do a med scan earlier?! Why didn't they report it to everyone?

... I give up, I should just forget about it.

"Now that I think about it, I actually sound like a bratty kid just now... I guess I need to change my attitude before it gets worse."

I looked at the clock to see that it's already 10 PM. Huh, it's pretty late. I'll get some sleep now before Mom gets in.

I yawn for a bit before lying back on the pillow.

"Goodnight, me..." I say in my whispers, falling unconscious.

...

...

...

**BODY(?) DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Suddenly an alarm came sounding by, making me jump from surprise.

"WAHH!!! What the hell?!"

I look around to see that I'm not in my bedroom. I'm... In a spaceship... With 10 people in a space suit...

...

Is this hell?

 **Crewmates Remaining:** 11

* * *

**Omake Part 1.1: The Vents**

I always wonder why no one considers that Crewmates can enter the vent.

I turn to look at Black, who is currently glaring at Yellow. He suspects that Yellow is the Impostor when I clearly told him that I saw him scanning in MedBay.

Hm... Vents... And Yellow is suspected...

Oh, this'll definitely be fun to watch.

_2 minutes after meeting._

"W-Wait, are you telling me to go in the vent?!" Yellow shouted, frowning at me.

"Of course! You and I can fit in there nice and tight! I hope you go down there and see if you can go through it." I hold myself from giving myself away as I put up a smile.

Yellow looks at me, alarmed by what I said.

"Are you telling me I'm the Impostor?! W-Wait, are you the Impostor?!" Yellow was about to run away when I stop him before he could.

"No, no. Of course not! You saw me do MedBay scan earlier and you did a scan too so I doubt you're one. Anyway, why don't crewmates even enter vents? It's not like we can't fit in there or anything."

Yellow was about to refute before stopping himself.

"... Huh. You're right. How did we not think of that?"

I roll my eyes before opening the vent.

"Well, let's go. This'll be more faster and efficient since the Impostor wouldn't expect us to go through the vents."

Yellow reluctantly follows me in the vent.

Unfortunately for Yellow, Black sees him coming in the vent, making him widen his eyes.

"... I knew it! That damn Orange, lying to me that they did MedBay! Wait, doesn't this vent connect to MedBay...?"

...

"Blue!"


	2. That was a rather quick Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike woke up to find himself in some sort of spaceship. He's rather confused at the moment, worried if he's kidnapped or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you wondering, the Omake isn't canon in my fic. It's just a silly thing that I wanted to do as to relieve my stress. I'm considering removing as I was actually supposed to put it around the third chapter or so. But I think I'm not going to remove it as I already uploaded it.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy the fic.

* * *

Is this hell?

Why are they looking at me like that? W-Where am I? D-Did they kidnap me?!

"Uh... Hello?" I say to them as I try to gauge their reactions. And it wasn't pleasant to look at.

All of them stare at me, wary of me for some reason.

"Hello? Is no one gonna talk?" I glared at the people in space suits, making the crew back off.

"Who are you? How did you get inside the ship?!" Someone in a Black space suit shouted at me, who seems to be holding some kind of file with him.

There is something odd to what they're all wearing though. I feel a weird feeling about it.

_'Why do they look familiar?'_

I looked at them in confusion before shrugging.

"I don't know how I got here, and I won't say my name since I don't know anyone of you. Just call me Jester for now, that's what everyone calls me anyway. Well, nice to meet all of you then?"

The person in a Yellow space suit tilts their head as they wonder about my words. "Jester? What kind of nickname is that?"

Black didn't budge as he pus his hand in his chin as if he's thinking. "How did you get inside the ship? I don't remember having another crew in here."

I glare at the guy before shrugging in response. "I honestly don't know. You guys didn't kidnap me or something, right?"

The people looked at each other before nodding.

"... You guys look suspicious for a moment there... Well anyway, can you guys tell me how I got here? And where am I right now?"

One of the crew speak up. A girly voice came out from the Pinky as she nervously speak. "Me and Cyan found you near the Communication Room. You were unconscious when I found you."

I raise my eyebrow at her as I think about her words. "Communication Room? What kind of place has that? Now that I think about it, why are you guys wearing space suits? It's not like we're on-"

I cut myself off as I notice something. "Wait, are we on a spaceship?!"

I notice that everything is dark outside and see stars in the window.

I walk towards the window as I look outside. I didn't know how to react at this as I feel confused.

"... I'm on fucking space..." I feel a headache coming to my head as I try to make sense of what's going on.

"Are you ok there, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I look at the person who spoke, I open my mouth and shouted at the person in a White space suit.

"Am I OK?! Of course not! Why the hell would I be OK when I just found out I'm in fucking space and not at my home!" I yelled loudly as I glared at the person wearing a White space suit.

"Ok, ok... Jeez, and here I thought Red is the violent one here."

I walk back towards the group as I try to think of something.

"So... We're on a spaceship, right? Where is this ship heading towards to? Please tell me it's Earth." 

All of them seemed to be confused to what I said.

"Earth? Are you talking about dirt?" A person in a Green suit asks.

"... Are you telling me you guys don't come from Earth? That's literally where humans come from."

The crew looked at each other as they whisper to each other.

Fortunately for me, I can hear them as my ears can pick up whatever they're saying.

_"Is this kid an alien or something? Or is he just delusional?"_

_"I don't think so. He seems convinced that he lives on "Earth" or something. Does anyone one of you know a planet named like that? And what does human mean anyway?"_

_"I think I remember something from the files. The boss gave us a file about the planets we need to avoid going to. I think I saw a Earth in one of the files."_

_"Guys, should we eject the kid? He's an alien, right?_ "

_"I don't think the kid will consider murdering us. And from the looks of it, he looks like he's having trouble with the situation he's in. Let's just give him some of our task and fix the ship so we can go and speak with him once we're finished."_

The crew look at each other before someone spoke up.

"I'll go and bring the kid a space suit before the radiation starts kicking in. I know we have a spare around the storage room. He is going to be here with us for now." A guy wearing a Lime suit spoke up.

"Go give him the Orange space suit then. Just make sure you don't give him the broken one." The person in- let's just call him Black. Black said as he pinch the bridge of his nose. He seems like he's having a headache, and I would normally feel joy if it weren't for the fact that I'm not at my home.

"Uh, why are you guys not mentioning the fact that he's an alien at all? I think he's allies with the Impostor!" Green shouted as he angrily stomp his foot.

I immediately got up in instinct as I hear the word "Impostor."

Before I notice, I found myself shouting out words that I always say in my gaming session.

"That's exactly what the Impostor would say! Green, Aren't YOU the Impostor?!" I yelled loudly to Greeny as I widen my eyes. I use my hands to close my mouth.

_'Shit, why am I bringing up something from that game? And what did they mean by "Impostor"?'_

Everyone widen their eyes as they back away from me.

"... I vote for the kid to get ejected."

"H-Huh? Hang on a minute, what do you mean "ejected"?!"

The crew ignored me as they start tapping their tablets or something. What the hell are they doing right now?

Some of them looked at me in fear, and some were looking at me in guilt as if they're going to do something bad to me.

But what stood out is from a guy in the Lime suit. They seem to be shocked to what I just said, making me suspicious of them. I can't help but feel that they have something to do with all of this.

But putting that aside, I didn't know why everyone is looking at me in anticipation, until everyone finally put down their tablets.

Before I notice it, I found myself getting grabbed by something as I got ejected out of the ship.

I couldn't believe what the hell is happening right now as I feel myself losing consciousness.

I try to scream, but I couldn't as no voice came out of my mouth.

I see all the people inside the spaceship pale. I look at the person in a Lime suit as I reach my hand out to them.

_'P-Please, anybody, h-help me.........'_

_..._

...

...

And then I woke up in the cafeteria again.

* * *

**Perspective: Lime**

_'... Seriously? Why did the kid even shout that out loud? He wasn't suppose to know about there being an Impostor though. Is there something more to this?'_

I look at my pad as I frown.

**Jester was not an Impostor.**  
**1 Impostor remain.**

I sigh as I look at everyone's reaction. Some of them were sad as they felt guilt crawling on their back.

I feel guilty too as I was the one who brought that kid with me. While I don't know whatever he's saying earlier, I still think that he would've been of help. He seems like a pretty nice kid.

_'I should probably comfort Pink now. She seems like she's about to puke.'_

Right before I can comfort her though, I hear one of the crew shout.

"... Let's vote Green out! The kid said it after all!"

I widen my eyes as I try to stop them from voting. "W-Wait, don't vote yet! Don't you guys remember Green-"

**6 people voted.**

"did a scan in MedBay with Pink... Seriously, why did you guys just vote like that?"

Some of them seemed to pale as they look at their tablet.

Everyone is quiet for once as they look at Green in fear. Green seems to be trembling as his knees gave out.

_'I should probably rewind now. I can't watch Green die like this again...'_

Before the machine can grab and eject Green, time rewinds as I see everything go backwards. But something strange is happening though.

My mind starts to feel weird as if someone is messing with it. This is new...

After everything rewind, I look around the cafeteria in confusion. I didn't look at the others as they stare at each other in wary. There's something else that's bothering me...

_'Was that guy always here?'_

Someone new was added to the crew. I look at Orange as I try to think of why they're here, and whoever inside the space suit is. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

* * *

**Perspective: Mike**

Nobody in the group questioned anything as they just greet me and walk past to go and finish their task or whatever they're doing. They seem to act like they know me, making me more confused to what's happening.

I look at myself as I see myself wearing an Orange space suit. There's only one thing on my mind...

'... Did I just die?'

 **Remaining Crewmates:** ~~10~~ 11

 **World Change:** Added a new Crewmate (Orange)

Orange given the permission to remember the loop

Orange reputation is changed to Below Average and is given a new title, **Accuser**.

Lime's memories configured to forget first Loop with Orange.

* * *

**Special Omake:**

**Perspective:** **Black**

"Shit, I have to hurry! I can't let one of the crew die like this!"

I finally arrive at MedBay, panting heavily.

"Blue! Get ou-"

"Are you serious?!"

I see Blue conversing with Orange and Yellow. Blue is acting like a child as he... open the vent...

"Then, can I do it too?" Blue asks Yellow as he jumps excitedly.

Yellow nodded as he went down the vent. "Of course! Follow me! This'll definitely throw them off!"

I watch in the corner as I see Blue enter the vent. I widen my eyes as I pale.

I hid in the corner as I start to think about what I just saw.

"... There wasn't 2 Impostor in the ship. There is actually 4 Impostor..."

I couldn't help but feel sick as I thought that we were supposed to be close to winning. I didn't even think of the possibility of Impostors being more than 2. It's even unheard of there being 4 Impostors in a ship.

"Wait, throw them off? Are they talking about me?!"

I pale even more as I run towards the weapons, as I don't want to get any close to those 3.

_'I can't press the button now, they'll single me out once I told everyone about what I saw. No one will believe me since they wouldn't consider any of them as Impostor. I just have to go finish all the task and avoid them at any cost... I just hope the others are ok.'_

**Perspective: Orange**

"What are you doing Orange? Come on, let's go!"

I watch in the corner of my eyes as I see Black run towards the cafeteria.

I shake my head as I close the vent.

"You go on ahead. I have something to do."

_'Black will definitely get more paranoid by the time I got everyone to go through the vents. I wonder what he'll think once he saw everyone going through the vents?'_

I darkly grin as I finish my last task. Wait, I forgot about the Impostor.

_'I wonder what the Impostor is doing right now? Maybe I should go visit them through the vents?'_

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's up with the World Change, the future chapters will explain about it. But the Time Loops will have something to do with it as it'll help the protagonist from finding a way out of the loops.
> 
> Also, I was planning to make Lime forget the loops but I changed it out at the last minute. It just seems strange for me to do something like that. But I did make Lime forget about bringing Mike into the ship as it won't be fun to see him explaining everything to Mike immediately.
> 
> The other crews will be introduced in the next chapter (I think.) I'm still not finished with working on with the other characters but I have their basic personality written down so I'll have around a week if I don't get busy with school.
> 
> I just hope I can immediately finish this first few chapters as I want the protagonist to start scaring/tricking/pranking the crewmates (and Impostors) in the future chapters.
> 
> For now, the atmosphere of the fic will be a bit serious as the protagonist doesn't know that he's in a time loop yet. After a few deaths and so, he'll start to consider getting revenge for what the crew did to him and also hang out with a few others.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who read this far. I appreciate the time you used to read this silly fic of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really confused whether I should use Imposter or Impostor. The game and wiki uses Impostor when I look at it, but I'm considering changing it to Imposter.
> 
> I'm not going to release that much as I'm not that good at writing (this is kind of a first fic that I'm releasing in public.) I always get anxious whenever I look through my fic so it'll definitely distract me from working on the next chapter. I even checked this chapter multiple times before I even released it.
> 
> I kind of don't like how I'm going on my OC as I kind of see him as a... What do you call it? A Mary Sue? Gary Stu? Anyway, I'll definitely try to change his personality a bit in the future as I just aim for this story to be a crack fic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this fic of mine. I appreciate the time you used for reading this.


End file.
